pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Voyage Through the Disney Universe!
'Phineas and Ferb's Voyage Through the Disney Universe! '''is a musical nominated movie about Phineas, Ferb, and their friends on an adventure through famous scenes of Disney movies. Plot Another typical day in Danville and Phineas and Ferb were burnin' daylight. Then what came in Phineas' mind was to build a magical ferry that can take them anywhere in anytime. Then, they invite their friends to go ride with them. They all agreed and they get on. Meanwhile, Candace was talking to Stacy and Jenny about Jeremy making a proposal to her (Candace) until their eyes caught the attention of Phineas and Ferb's ferry. They sneak on and try to bust them until they're already transported to the world of Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). They arrive at the scene of Snow White singing "I'm Wishing" and Prince Charming with "One Song" at a very nearby river. What changed in that scene is the Evil Queen notices the ferry the kids are on and thinks that they're gonna help Snow White. She uses a magic spell on that ferry and then it transports them to Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland). Again they are on a river and enter the scene where Alice talks to the flowers and sings "A Golden Afternoon" until Alice notices that she's not the only real human anymore and embarks with Phineas on the ferry until she's dropped off somewhere that she wanted to be. Through a garden in Wonderland, they find a tunnel and enter through the world of the Castle of Dreams (Cinderella). There, they are on a lake this time and finds Cinderella and Prince Charming on the bridge to the fountain and back to the castle. As the ferry goes through flower arches, they found themselves in Neverland (Peter Pan) at night when Peter Pan defeated Captain Hook. Just about when Tinkerbell was about to sprinkle the ship with Pixie Dust, she sees the ferry, and finds the kids. Curious how they look, she thought they were good. She sprinkled the ferry as the children were in aw. There off, they sailed with Peter Pan as they sailed back to London. Wendy, Michael, John, and Alice waved goodbye to Peter Pan and the mysterious modern children. The ferry sailed on the river and passed by the 102 dalmations pass by. Suddenly as they reached the Atlantic ocean, they go in a whirl pool, swirling down the deep drain and the ferry so called "sunk". Amazed, the children could breathe underwater and turned into mermaids. In the far site was a castle, King Triton's castle, and saw other mermaids and mermen coming to the castle. They thought something was up and they went in there. It was an orchestra show! A show directed by Sebastion with many musical numbers. It was all enjoyed until they found out that Ariel's missing. The kids got out of the castle to search for this little girl. It took moments, but they found her at her treasure trove. Singing Part of Your World as she thinks about her one true love. She notices them and asks them to pretend I was not here and to go, so they did. Not knowing how to get back on the surface in human form, they swam farther and farther in the deep blue sea until they saw Sidney Australia. ''More coming soon BRB DO NOT EDIT Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Domestic Crossovers